Pensées nocturnes
by elanor lessien
Summary: Confidence d'un coeur blessé sous la lune


Une nouvelle semaine vient de s'écouler et j'ai toujours les mêmes impressions de vide. Je suis revenu de mission hier, après avoir fait mon rapport, je suis directement rentré, refusant de mon faux sourire les invitations de mes amis.

Je marchais lentement dans les rues de Konoha remontant tranquillement vers chez moi ! La soirée venait à peine de débuter et pourtant il y a avait encore du monde dehors. La fatigue se fit sentir et ma tête commençait à tourner, je marchais un peu plus vite pour finir mon trajet en courant. Mon appartement en vue, j'ouvris la porte pour la claquer immédiatement derrière moi, je jettais mon sac à côté de moi puis partis m'écrouler sur mon lit. La douleur qui se faisait lancinante se calma peu à peu, je fermais les yeux quelques minutes pour faire passer les dernières marques de douleur puis je m'endormis

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit, plus aucuns bruits ne parvenait de l'extérieur, je me levais doucement et me dirigea vers ma cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, je voulais juste éviter de m'évanouir parce que j'avais oublié de manger.

Après ma petite collation nocturne, j'allumais ma radio et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour m'y installer. Une musique douce prit fin et les notes de la prochaine retentirent...

_"Dis-moi_

_Que tout ça ne finira pas en cendres,_

_Tu ne t'arrêteras pas pour descendre,_

_J'ai tellement envie de l'entendre,_

_M'aventurer sans toi,_

_Me dépêcher sans toi,_

_Mes mains ballantes,_

_Ça sert à quoi ?_

_Ça sert à rien sans toi, _

_Ça fait pas du bien sans toi,_

_Marches errantes,_

_Ici ou là"_

Je n'avais jamais réussit à mettre des mots sur mon mal-être mais cette chanson parlait pour moi. Mes larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement, ou est tu sasuke? entends-tu toi aussi cette chanson?

_"Allez dis-moi_

_Que tout ça ne finira pas en cendres,_

_Tu ne t'arrêteras pas pour descendre,_

_J'ai tellement envie de l'entendre,_

_Passez l'hiver sans toi,_

_C'est un calvaire sans toi,_

_Quand tu t'absentes,_

_Il fait si froid, _

_Il fait si rien sans toi,_

_Les mêmes matins sans toi,_

_Vies insolentes,_

_Vies de pourquoi"_

Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'essaie de te faire revenir, que j'ai promis à Sakura-chan de te ramener au village mais en suis-je vraiment capable? Cette course poursuite me consumme et pourtant je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, ce n'est plus pour les autres que je tente tout pour te ramener ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai dépassé tout ça !

_"Allez dis-moi_

_Que tout ça ne finira pas en cendres,_

_Tu ne t'arrêteras pas pour descendre,_

_J'ai tellement envie de l'entendre,_

_Allez dis-moi,_

_Que j'aurai toujours tes bras pour m'attendre_

_Et que tu rendras ma vie folle et tendre,_

_J'ai tellement envie de l'entendre,_

_Toucher le sable sans toi,_

_Indispensable toi,_

_Ni vide ou pente,_

_Plus de dégâts,_

_Juste ta main, ta voix_

_Sur mon chemin de croix_

_Si ça te tente,_

_Si tu y crois"_

Une brise chaude souffle doucement dans les arbres, je la laisse s'inviter sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux, je respire un grand coup, puis je sens mes larmes couler sans que je puisse les retenir.

Je n'arrive pas gérer la douleur, je m'efforce de pleurer pour atténuer ma peine mais ça ne marche pas, putain tu peux même pas imaginer combien tu me manque. Les larmes redoublèrent lorsque je prononce entre deux sanglots ton prénom et la douleur se fit plus intense, j'ai soudain du mal à respirer et je commence à paniquer, pourquoi est-ce que ça fait toujours aussi mal ?

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour laisser ma douleur prendre le dessus comme tous les soirs depuis des années. Personne ne voit à quel point ton absence me ronge, ça fait de plus en plus mal chaque jours mais je tiens le coup jusqu'à ce que la lune apparaisse, lorsque je suis enfin seul. Je repense à toi, nos missions, nos engueulades, on était tellement proches deux amis et puis ton départ. J'ai perdu un ami, un frère, un partenaire et maintenant une partie de moi même.

Les larmes commencent à se tarirent, la douleur se fait moins forte et je m'autorise un long soupir accompagné des derniers sanglots. J'observe une dernière fois la lune alors que les dernièrs accords de la chanson se font entendre, je me lève, coupe la radio en passant puis me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Je me sèche et me faufile sous les draps frais puis me rendors vaincu par la fatigue.


End file.
